The Mysterious Attacks in Boston
It is about 38 objects going to Boston, until, they find out a few are from the citizens living there, the others ones are the ones who came with these 38 people are confirmed as murderers without being noticed. It is now time to stop them from attacking Boston again by the court in the Massachusetts State House. This Fanfic is owned by Purnurnurnz as the Co-Worker and Me "MassachusettsFan" as the Main Creator. Characters # Mario Mustache # Tower Bridge # Soup Bowl # London Bridge # NYC Taxi # Obelisk # White House # Black Limo # Las Vegas Sign # New Jersey Shirts # The Bean # CN Tower # United Center # USPS Logo # NYPD Car # Fall River Town Hall # Elizabeth Tower # Victoria Tower # Buckingham Palace # London Taxi # Berlin Ambulance # New York Town Hall # Empire State Building # Coca Cola # Pepsi # Chokito # Eyeball # Rose # Montgomery Bus # 16th Baptist Church # The Pentagon # Hollywood Sign # Nintendo Logo # UPS Logo # Error # New York Ferry # London Eye # Kingdom Tower Minor Characters # Dr.Gherkin # Tissue Paper # Mr.Gas Pump # Joy Emoji # WePhone4s # Love Postcard # Mitsubishi TV # The Book Guide to Mysteries # Simple Picture # Wario Hat # Braixen Head # CIA Case Court Characters Judge: Judge John Hancock Center Co-Judge: Judge Gatorade Assistant: Assistant Sears Tower Co-Assistant: Assistant Green Apple Officer: Officer House Of Lords SWAT Officer: Officer Dr Pepper Episode 1: The Black Man and the Broken Window (Part I) Bus Driver: You have arrived at Boston. Chokito: Thanks. Bus Driver: You're welcome! Berlin Ambulance: I see that blue building.... What is it? Montgomery Bus: According to Wikipedia... It is called "John Hancock Center" Chokito: This is our first place to visit. Rose: I am not sure this is safe to arrive at 9:45 pm? You know the news about the myster- Pepsi: Don't worry, no one is gonna kill you. Coca Cola: Promise him, Rose. Don't overreact over something risky. Rose: Okay? 10:14 PM UPS Logo: Why is it so empty? Rose: I feel that i might be killed!! Coca Cola & Pepsi: If you don't wanna be killed, don't scream. The Pentagon: Good thing we have CCTV Cameras here, but where did the guards go? Kingdom Tower: I am going to one of the offices that these people own. Hollywood Sign: I warn you, don't check into Room 1204 - 1278. *Kingdom Tower goes to Room 1256* Hollywood Sign: I told you, Kingdom Tower Montgomery Bus: I will go to the lobby to have late dinner. NYPD Car: I will be guarding the front door outside, stay here and make sure no one gets hurt, i will give the job to Hollywood Sign. Nintendo Logo: I will go to the other room upstairs, Room 1289. UPS Logo: I don't know about you, USPS Logo. But do you want to play checkers on the rooftop? USPS Logo: Sure! UPS Logo: Lets go then. Black Limo: Don't you have anything else, London Taxi? London Taxi: Na, lets just see who else is here. 10:35 PM *Ropes are heard from most floors except the rooftop* NYPD Car: Kingdom Tower, its time to get ou- *glass shatters* Kingdom Tower: Okay!! *Both burst out of the door* Hollywood Sign: Lets get out! Coca Cola: Pepsi, your next to the elevator, the target could be you. Pepsi: Wait, ar- *gunshots are heard only from 3 floors* Coca Cola: NOOO! Hollywood Sign: He has been shot! Nintendo Logo: What happened? Coca Cola: PEPSI'S DEAD! New York Ferry: Someone either call 911. Black Limo: I got a better idea. Soup Bowl: What is it? Black Limo: NYPD Car, please tell them the solution. NYPD Car: We are going to Massachusetts State House. Mario Mustache: Who should bring the body? Coca Cola: Me, he is my friend! Hollywood Sign: Okay. NYPD Car: Lets go! 11:27 PM Black Limo: Here are we, the place. Soup Bowl: Why are we here? New York Ferry: Lets just go in there. Soup Bowl: THANKS FOR ANSWERING! New York Ferry: Don't be sarcastic. Coca Cola: I am hoping there is someone still there. United Center: Don't worry they have a Judge. NYPD Car: You have to respect in there. Everyone Else: Okay. *Everyone walks in* Employee: Welcome everyone. Judge: You must wait, we are open at 8:30 AM. NYPD Car: No fair? Judge: Sorry. Episode 1: The Judaical Arrest (Part II) 8:35 AM Judge JHC: You can enter now. NYPD Car: Finally. Coca Cola: Its gonna get dangerous! NYPD Car: We just c- Wario Hat: Come on! Rose: ITS BLOODY. Coca Cola: Its a body, so its supposed to be like that. Rose: Oh? Wario Hat: Lets do it judge! Judge JHC: Got it. Tissue Paper: I got a disease! Judge JHC: Welcome, today we w- Eyeball: OBJECTION! *Laughs* Judge JHC: I'm not kidding. Eyeball: Sorry! Tissue Paper: BRING ME TO THE DOCTOR! Wario Hat: Just go to the car parked there. Tissue Paper: Thanks for the advice, you hat. Wario Hat: Don't mock me! Judge JHC: Let the trial begin! 8:41 AM NYPD Car: So, lets start with the dead guy. Judge JHC: So, where's the body? Coca Cola: Here you go! *Gives the Dead Pepsi Body* Rose: What? Judge JHC: Hmmm...... NYPD Car: Anything we didn't notice? Judge JHC: He was shot, not stabbed. Rose: Oh? Coca Cola: So, I found this on the back of him. Montgomery Bus: THAT'S EVIDENCE! Judge JHC: I can see that. Coca Cola: I knew that, y- Montgomery Bus: Okay? Kingdom Tower: How would they leave their weapon on the killed civilian? Rose: I don't want to know! Mario Mustache: Wow. Braixen Head: The murderer must've wanted to leave it there! *Rose and UPS Logo Gasp* Rose: IT WAS MA- Judge JHC: Calm your horses, he would not did it since he.... Mario Mustache: I don't even know how to kill. Rose: It shou- Mario Mustache: Coca Cola, calm her down! Coca Cola: Okay. Assistant Sears Tower: Well, this is a Northwest Weapon. Mario Mustache: Hollywood Sign is not here. Coca Cola: Oh? Mario Mustache: Nevermind, he's here. Tower Bridge: Who should be witness? Rose: ERROR OR BER- Error: Berlin Ambulance. Berlin Ambulance: WHAT A RIPOFF! Coca Cola: Rose, please. Judge JHC: Everyone, please calm down. This is no joke. Coca Cola: Can I be the Phoenix? Judge JHC: Okay, even though we don't have the lawyer here yet. Error: I could be watching Game Theory, but I know this is serious. Tower Bridge: Why could you killed Pepsi? Berlin Ambulance: I'm not talking! Judge JHC: You have to. Berlin Ambulance: Fine. Assistant Sears Tower: Why did you kill him? Berlin Ambulance: I don't even know why you make me first, but I'll take note as I'm now a suspect. Tower Bridge: JUST SAY IT! Error: Please, I want you to talk. Berlin Ambulance: Fine, I did the kill. Error: So you putted a Robot of yourself to trick us? Berlin Ambulance: I KEPT THAT SECRET, I'M SCREWED NOW! Judge JHC: Tell us how you killed him. Wario Hat: I wasn't expecting that. Berlin Ambulance: I putted a mask that made me look like a spy, I had to attack Pepsi since he was the pointless one of all. Coca Cola: That's why you killed him. Mario Mustache: Take him away from Justice! Judge JHC: I never knew that, so everyone vote. Coca Cola: Okay! Judge JHC: I confirm Berlin Ambulance guilty. Berlin Ambulance: NOOOOOOO!!!! 9:08 AM Judge JHC: We will put Pepsi in the cemetery now.Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:The Mysterious Attack Series Category:Murder Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Murder Mystery Category:Object Fanfics Category:WillyBilly2006 Category:WillyBilly2006's Fan fictions Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Murder Series